Travelers
by twinklestar148
Summary: Sayu, her brother, and the open road.


A/N Ok so it's 12 in the morning at I have a shit ton of homework to do tonight but I'm not because... I don't want to? Will that hold up as a reasonable argument?

In slightly more interesting news, this is my first Death Note fic! I totes thought this was gonna blow hard but, you know, it sorta did, sorta didn't. I really can't write mind-fuckery that well so I decided to take the easy way out and write from Sayu's point of view, ya dig? Not that Sayu is dumb or anything...just less smart than everyone else.

God, I'm so tired, idon'tevenknow D:

Disclaimer: I'm too tired for this right now. I no own.

Please review?

* * *

The road is open and stretches on into forever under a blue sky and Sayu feels at home in an old car with her feet on the dashboard, painting her toenails red.

* * *

Light is driving, one hand on the wheel, the other casually resting out the open window, going too fast and looking like a movie star with the wind perfectly ruining his hair.

He's always driven too fast even when he was first started learning, Sayu remembers fondly, and it drove their father crazy with worry. He'd yelled and yelled at Light to slow down, make sure he's checked his mirrors, buckle up for god's sake, look out for cars, eyes on the road, _check your mirrors! No! Eyes on the road_ but Light had never really paid too much attention to him, just said that the faster he reached his destination, the faster he was off the road with that irrisitable Light Conviction that gets him out of trouble every time and draws everyone to his side.

'_That kind of thinking will get you into an accident!' _Soichiro had roared in outrage.

Sayu remembers giggling when Light rolled his eyes and finally agreed to obey traffic laws. It was enough to placate their father and the minute the streets are empty, Light still drives faster than he ever would have before.

Sayu thinks that, for being oh-so mature and a genius, Light can be _such_ a teenager sometimes.

(It's really weird- Light is so awfully into justice and the law and everything but nobody else knows about his rebellious teenager phase but her. Soichiro and Sachiko never noticed him sneaking out every weekend to party.)

* * *

Sayu is in control of the radio. They listen to a bit of everything- from J-pop to oldies to techno to American rap to reggae to French blues- and Light pretends to despair at her tastes but he's smiling, eyes crinkling up the way they do when he's _actually _happy, and sings along so she knows he approves.

His tenor and Edith Piaff's rich voices fill the car and are joined by Sayu's laughter. She assures him that everybody has their niche and his just doesn't lie in the performing arts. He smirks and rolls his eyes.

'_Non, je ne regretted rien'_

* * *

She finishes her toenails and blows on them to make them dry faster, counting the number of times she woken up in the park with no memory of the night before besides a wild party.

'Only four,' she says cheerfully. Light scolds her and admits he's done it too.

* * *

Sayu hates that she rarely sees her brother anymore. It sucks and it's stupid but Light's only 20 and he's hunting down Kira, graduating early from university and there's probably something about Misa (there was a time when Sayu adored Misa-Misa, thought it'd be awesome to have her as a sister, but now she clenches her fists and grits her teeth when she hears the plans Misa is making for her future with Light. She wants to snap and tell Misa that Light has a family, he has Sayu, and she can't keep him all to herself like she wants to so badly) so it makes sense that he's too busy to stop by and help her with her homework.

None of that matters today though because it's just her and her brother and they're driving through the countryside towards her grandparents, with the sun shining in slanted through the open window. She tells Light all about her friends, the parties, and complains about her teachers and the overload of homework she has this year. He teases, sympathizes, and encourages her.

She misses being able to talk like this to him every day.

(This is really childish, but she wonders if she concentrates hard enough, she'll be able to remember this warmth forever.)

* * *

Light can be remarkably stupid when he wants to and he's not especially fond of their grandparents (Sayu isn't either; they're far too traditional and they always tell her she's not lady-like enough and that Light needs to find a nice girl and settle down) so he manages to get them lost and they stop at some dusty gas station for chips and soda.

She calls and tells their parents, who travelled ahead of them, that they're going to be late.

Light offers her his chips, grinning, and when she takes one, it feels like he's given her a secret.

Sayu doesn't really care that she isn't the prodigy child.

It would be helpful and all but when they were younger, she remembers looking into Light's eyes and seeing how bored, how apathetic, how _lonely_ he was and she's so glad she's never felt that way. She's never felt like she was rotting away on the inside, slowly dying because she didn't feel _real._ (She knows Light felt this way, he told her. He used to tell her a lot but now can't tell her too much about his life anymore because Kira is top secret and catching Kira _is_ his life now).

Sayu loves life even when it's kicking her in the ass. Every day is new and exciting and someone once said that only the brave can live.

So, even though Light is a genius and can charm anyone he wants to whenever he wants to, Sayu will always be happier and thinking about that makes her a little bit sad.

* * *

They sit on the hood of the car, eating and talking, and Sayu steals more chips, sticking out her tongue when Light flicks her nose in retaliation.

'Brat.'

'Jerk.'

It's remarkably warm for a fall day so she tries to tan a little.

* * *

Eventually they have to go back on the road.

The sun is setting and it turns the clouds pink and the sky a mysterious blue.

She wonders if she can get Light to let her drive part of the way back home.

* * *

A/N Oh, my god why aren't I doing homework? Anyway, I was thinking about pretending that the chips were an allusion or whatevs but they're not and I'm very disappointed about that. They're just there because when you're on a roadtrip, you eat chips and that's what you do.

Also, you guys probably already know this but "_Je ne regrette rien" _is French, basically for "I regret nothing". It's a famous song by the wonderful Edith Piaff and if you havn't heard it and are into the old, sort of jazzy, sort of classical style, then you should really check it out. If you've seen Inception, it's the sort of opera sounding thing that plays every once in a while.

As you can tell, I've never once taken a music appreciation class. :D

Reveiw, yeah?


End file.
